Never Again
by saarraahhxxx
Summary: Spencer Ried was shot on the job. I am just toying with the rest of team's reactions. Sorry if they're OOC some. Read & Reveiw Please :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Criminal Minds but the plot? AAAAALLLL Mine[:**

**A/N: I have wanted to go with this plot for like ever now. No i'm just kidding. It came to me while washing dishes. Don't get me wrong, I LOOOOVE Reid, he is my absolute favorite but I just wanted to play with him & with the other characters reactions. There will be more to come if you think it's good so REVIEW & tell me whatcha think!**

Spencer Reid looked over the sight unfolding in front of him.

He was is a house in the suburbs of Alanta. Jack Michealson was holding a gun to eight-year-old Tammy Simmons, her parents bound and gagged on the floor beside the couch.

"Put the gun down or I swear I will shoot her! Don't think I won't." Michealson yelled at Reid.

Reid _knew_ he would shoot her without a backwards glance. That was how he killed his last four victims. All children. He would have gladly kept on doing it had the BAU not stepped in. And without the slightest bit of remorse either.

He wished desperatley the rest of his team was with him. They had split up six people into five different directions. Morgan was supposed to be coming with Reid but Hotch decided against it, since they thought the last place their unsub would be would be back at the girl he kidnapped's house. Boy were they wrong.

Reid layed his gun on the floor beside him. Michealson just laughed. "That was a dumb move boy." Before Reid had a chance to react, he heard a gunshot and it all went black.

/

The neighbors heard the gunshot and immediantly called the police. Paramedics rushed to the scene, following quickly behind the two vehicles holding the rest of the BAU team.

Inside of each car, everyone was silently hoping for the best. As soon as the police got the call, they notified Hotch, who was collecting everyone else from the team since everywhere else was cleared. They hadn't got an 'all clear' from Reid. They immediantly left.

Each team member was silently praying that their friend was fine,unharmed, and safe.

_If Reid's hurt, it will be all my fault. He could be dead. No. I won't think like that. Reid had to shoot Michaelson. That was what happened, _Hotch thought but this thought did not comfort him. He knew in his gut, that something was wrong. He watched the road, not letting himself think.

Morgan's thoughts were along those same lines. _I should've gone with him. This is all my fault._

They reached the house before his thoughts could continue. There was a small crowd watching and gathering behing the crime scene tape the police had put up.

_Here we go_ thought Morgan as he entered into the house.

Sounds came from the back bedroom down the hall. They rushed into the room quickly. What they saw made them all want to break down right there. After a second of stunned silence, JJ started crying. Hotch ordered her and Agent Prentiss to leave when he noticed they were both crying.

On the bed Mr. & Mrs. Simmons were tied up and had duct tape across their mouths. Tammy was cowering in the corner, tears streaming down her face. The window was shattered from where Jack Michealson must have left.

But the worst of it all was the body lying in the middle of the floor with a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest, blood soaking the floor and covering the surfaces near it, his gun laying about a foot away. It was the body of the agent they had all come to know and love. It was the body of Spencer Reid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. But in my head, I own Spencer;D**

**A/N: Read, Reveiw & Enjoy[:  
And just so you know, a ****cardiopulmonary resusitation is when the doctors use those two paddles to give someone who has just lost a heartbeat a sort of 'start-up' hearbeat. I know it sounds all techical & junk but i could't find a shortened name for it.**

**EDIT: I know, there were so many mistakes and I'm like OCD about that:P**

Hotch POV

The doctor's said his chance of living was barely. It would take a miricle for Reid to even come out alive. The doctor told them not to get their hopes up. And it was all my fault.

He was in surgery still but wasn't supposed to be in there much longer. Me and the rest of the team are sitting in the wating room waiting for answers. Answers that seemed like they would never come. We had been here for close to three hours.

Looking around, Morgan was asleep, Garcia passed out, her head on his shoulder, Emily had run to go get some coffee for those of us who were awake. Rossi sat, looking blank, empty. Reid was like a son to him. And I might just be the reason that he will be taken away.

I sat with my head in my hands. I was sick with myself. I should have sent Morgan with him. I was experienced enough and I could have managed it on my own for a while. How could I have been so stupid?

"Are you all here for Dr. Spencer Reid?" someone asked. I jerked my head up. There stood a doctor, Dr. Greg Hershaw, looking grim.

"Yes," David answered for me. I couldn't find my voice. Derek and Gacia jerked awake at the sound of his voice.

"I am Dr. Hershaw," I already knew since I tried talking to him once already. "Please, follow me."

We walked through the hospital trailing right behind him.

As we were walking, he said, "I'm terribly sorry. But he's not going to make it much longer, I don't think. He fought all he could but the shot went through some of his vital organs. It didn't help that he lost so much blood before the paramadics arrived.

"I think you should probably say your good-byes now." This almost made me stop dead in my tracks. He just said it so abruptly. _Say our good-byes._ I couldn't. That would make this real.

This wasn't real. It couldn't be.

/

Morgan POV

We were walking along behind the doctor. Going to visit Reid. I guess he just got out of surgery.

The doctor, whose name was Dr. Hershaw if I'm right, was saying, "...through some of his vital organs. It didn't help..." I tuned the doctor out for a miute. I just didn't want to hear any of this.

It was bad enough Hotch blamed himself when it was me who should be blamed, but it should have been me. Me, who got shot. Me, who is on the brink of dying. Reid was so young, had so much else to live for.

What about his mom? She needed him.

"I think you should probably just say your goodbyes," the doctor said.

Wait, what? It couldn't be that bad, could it?

That hit me like a hard blow to the chest.

The doctor stopped us in front of room 213 and opened it. There on the bed, Reid layed, unconscious. "Go ahead on in."

We walked into the dreary hospital room. Looking at him, he looked so helpless. So...young. Innocent. And it wouldn't be long until there was no more Reid. No, I shouldn't think like that. He's strong. He WILL pull out of this.

My phone was buzzing in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID: Emily Prentiss.

I answered it. Anything to get my mind away from the boy lying in front of me.

"Morgan." I said into the phone.

"Hey where are you guys. I went to get some coffee for everybody and now nobody's in the lobby & Hotch's not answering his phone."

"Room 213. We're already up here. Sorry, the doctor came while you were gone."

"What did he say? How bad is it?" she questioned. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Bad. He's most likely not going to make it and the doctor told us to go ahead and say our good-byes." My voice almost cracked. I hate when it does that. I hate crying. I don't cry and I won't.

She was silent for a moment. "On my way." She hung up.

I held the phone up to my ear for a bit longer before I turned around.

I just wish I could wake up from this mightmare. Soon.

/

JJ POV

I just looked at him. Tears running down my face. I hated crying in front of anybody. Especially the team, but I couldn't bear it. I loved Reid. Henry won't even know the wonderful man who was his godfather.

Emily walked in, panting slightly. Apparently she rushed up here. She put the coffee's on the table since there weren't enough. I sneezed and I guess it was pretty loud since Reid suddelnly stirred.

/

Morgan POV

JJ sneezed. And it had woken up Reid. I sighed with short-lived releif. The monitor said he was still alive but it helped tremendously seeing him awake.

"Reid! Reid! C'mon," Hothch was saying because Reid was slipping back to unconscious.

His eyes fluttered open again for longer this time.

I said, "Reid? Reid can you hear me?"

Spencer nods. I smile and ask "How you holdin' up kid?"

He opens his mouth but can't say anything. He coughs and then winces. I didn't realize how rough this was gunna be on him. "Good," he manages to choke out.

Rossi says, "It's okay. Don't worry about talking. We're all here for you."

Just then Penelope walked in. She walked over and hugged him. She backed away and just started crying.

"Don't worry Reid. We love you," she said.

He tried talking. "Too," he strained his voice to whisper. If you wernt listening, you wouldn't have heard it, much less know what he said. It was all he muttered before drifting off. But this time it was different. The machine I was standing next to started beeping, steadily getting faster.

The machine that showed his heartbeat was becoming erratic. Then the line went flat.

The nurses, doctors, and technicians all rushed in and we were ushered into the hallway. We watched through the glass as they gave Reid cardiopulmonary resusitation. "Clear!" The life less body jerks as hundreds of volts of electricity go through his body.

JJ and Garcia start crying. Prentiss went and sat down, shocked.

I hated not knowing what was going to happen to Reid.

...

**Reveiw please. :D**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

_**Very Important Author's Note:**_

First off, I want to thank all those who reviewed, favorited, and added to alerts.(: You are what keeps this story alive (corny I know, but true all the same.)

So school starts in exactly a week so I won't update as often (not like I'm doing much updating now, sorry, but I was sort of at a writer's block but Brena Claire helped & gave me some ideas on where to go with this story. Big thank you goes out to her.)

All right, so I WAS really stuck with what to do with this story. I hated the direction it was going but I really wanted to put it anyway but I also didn't because the ending I had planned, I just realized, was a way mean thing to do to my favorite character.

So I came up with a plan. I decided to keep my original ending, the sad one, but also out an alternate one that's just a tad bit happier.[:

The reason that I'm wasting your time with this is simple: In order for this to work out like I want it too, I have to go & edit chapter 2's end part. It will only be a little part and it won't be much but it's needed & would probably help you a bit to go back and re-read the last chapter. Again, it is only minor changes but changes none-the-less.

I am sooo sorry about this.

Blame it on my change of heart.

If you happened not to catch this story until after it was updated, don't worry, what used to be there is of no significance to the newly edited story.

I already have the updated version up so go check it out & will have the chapter that I'm absolutely in love with doing & the two endings (unless I feel the need to continue, but I don't think I will) up within the next two days.

Thanks a whole lot & if you didn't understand a word I just said, PM me & I'll try to make it a smidge more clear.

-Sarah3Noelle.(:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So yes, it took me longer to write this than I planned. I knew what I wanted to do with it, I just had a problem doing it. And now that I'm trying to type this up and whatnot, the computer is being dumb & going slow because I'm also downloading songs. Anyway SORRY. & one day when I have time, I will go back and edit all the chapters so far.**

_"What do you want me to read to you tonight, Spencer?" asked a woman in a bathrobe, sitting up against the headboard of her bed looking at him._

_A little, honey-colored hair boy look at the bookshelf. It was full of countless old and battered books, mostly classics. He looked at them, as if putting a great deal of effort into picking one. It didn't matter which one he decided to read. He knew them all word for word anyway._

_He pulled out a dark green book. "This one has always been my favorite," he said as he handed the book to his mother._

_She chuckled then looked wonderingly at her six-year-old son. She never knew what went on inside that overly filled head._

_"Alright then, Oliver Twist. But you've had me read it to you so many times by now, It's a wonder I even need the book."_

_She started reading. "Among other public buildings in a certain town, which for many reasons it will be prudent to refrain from..."_

As the lady was reading the memory faded to be replaced by a more recent one.

_The team surrounded a dark-haired woman, guns drawn._

_"Give us the child and we will get you the help you need," Hotch tried to coax the woman to give her the bundle in her hands to them._

_She refused and dropped it into the fire. They looked helplessly at the fire. It had been too late._

I was suddenly brought to the present by the sound of something I couldn't place. I realized it was the sound of voices.

My whole body was aching.

I heard someone saying something about a doctor and good-byes. Well that makes absolutely no sense.

Then someone standing close to me sneezed. Loud.

The volume of it scared me and so I opened my eyes that I didn't even notice were closed.

The room was horribly bright. My eyes slid shut again and I just felt like going back to sleep or where ever I was before. It was nicer there, quieter.

Suddenly there was screaming in my ear.

"Reid! Reid! C'mon," the deep voice said to me.

What did he want? I was right here. S'not like I'm going anywhere. I couldn't move even if I wanted too.

Someone else asked if I could hear them. Obviously. Why wouldn't I?

I nodded to show them I could.

"How you holdin' up kid?" a man asks me. I suddely reconize him as Morgan. I look around the room and the rest of the team is there as well. I guess they are here for me. I don't know why but even still this made me overjoyed.

I try to say something but my throat is sore and dry. I cough and the cough just makes my throat feel worse. I tried talking again. I wanted them to know I was fine, even if they thought I wasn't for whatever reason. "Good," I manage to say.

They talked to me some more but I wasn't really listening. I didn't want to. They made it sound like I was in horrible condition. I would feel it if I was. I just felt complately numb.

The door opened and in walked Garcia straight to my bed and hugged me.

"Don't worry Reid. We love you," she was saying. The kept telling me not to worry. Worry abotu what?

"I love you too," I said but only 'too' made any sound. At least they would understand. I should at least try to ease their stress.

I looked at my surroundings. It consisted of equipment which I knew was used to moniter your heart rate, blood pressure, and so on.

I was in a hospital and have no clue why.

Before I could ponder that thought anymore, the scene around me was replaced with complete nothingness.

Maybe not nothing, but it was completely black. What was happening? I was sick of not knowing.

There were two sharp pains in my chest. I felt the same pain over and over with only a little bit of a pause between each one.

I just wanted to tell them to stop but tell who? There was nothing. I was still surrounded by, well, nothing.

I suddenly saw a 9-year-old me.

_"Mom, come on! You have to eat. It's been two days," I pleaded with her._

_I put the plate in front of her but she just pushed it away._

_"I'm fine. So just leave me be." She took a drag of her cigarette._

_"Please. You'll get sick." _

_I hated this. I just wish she would eat and be a normal mom. A 9-year-old shouldn't have to beg his mother to eat. _

_I kept trying to pursuade her but she wouldn't._

That memory was gone as quickly as it had and everything went back to the nothingness. I just wanted to know what was going on.

**A/N: Okay so I know, sucky ending & I'm not entirly sure the extent of his mom's problem so that is alot of my cruel imagination. Please, don't have a cow. & also, the spelling is probably horrid but my laptop's Microsoft program crashed & so now I'm using one that doesn't have spell/grammer check so I will edit it as soon as I can but it's safe to say, it's driving me insane. But I was super ready to post this, just for you lovely readers, reveiwers and suscribers even thoguh it's NOT my best:D Oh & just to clarigy, this is **_**neither**_** ending. & Again I know, not the greatest. I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. Do you? Thought not.**

Disclaimer: As always, I still do not own Criminal Minds or Oliver Twist or whatever else mentioned. The things you don't reconize, now that's what I own;D

A/N: This doesn't count as either ending just so ya know. I have actually been in the procees of reading Oliver Twist since I looked up a classic to put into the story. I LOVE it(:

Again thanks to all my reveiwers, subscribers, & whatnot. That is what keeps me motivated, so REVEIW:D


End file.
